Las personas inteligentes no son felices
by CTangerina
Summary: Vento Aureo (Después de la escena del bote): Si la ignorancia brinda felicidad, ¿es la inteligencia sinónimo de tristeza? Fugo medita en los pros y los contras de su inteligencia, o su necesidad de pensar demasiado la situación antes de tomar una decisión.


**2001, Nápoles**

" _La felicidad en la gente inteligente es la cosa más rara que conozco_."

Eso fue algo que Fugo alguna vez leyó, una cita de _Ernest Hemingway_ , y ese día estuvo de acuerdo en cada palabra mientras escuchaba a Buccellati hablar tras regresar de la catedral con Trish.

Fugo no podía evitar esa sensación a peligro.

Etiquetado desde la niñez como un _superdotado_ y, según la escala de CI común, lo era. Desafortunadamente, ese fue el detonante para que su familia lo manipulara como a un juguete y el porqué desde niño le era tan complicado hacer amigos. La escala de CI podía irse a la mierda, en lo que a él respectaba. Nunca le hizo bien. Sí, Fugo era perfectamente consciente de que era más " _inteligente_ " que la mayoría de las personas, se enorgullecía de su inteligencia. Su historial de estudios y habilidades aprendidas era testimonio de lo inteligente que era.

Sin embargo, a veces sentía que de ser un verdadero superdotado, tendría un mejor control sobre su ira o esta necesidad a pensar demasiado. Después de todo, con un cerebro tan grande, un superdotado sería capaz de ver la vida lógicamente, y por lo tanto, no tener que molestarse con esas reacciones irracionales que plagan a la gente común.

Fugo suspiró, no debía beber. No debía beber alcohol si era sincero consigo mismo. Una vez que comenzaba a pensar en sus errores, la autoestima iba cuesta abajo con cada detalle que su mente le hacía recordar, y no podía evitar pensar en lo sucedido horas atrás.

Una o dos veces se dejó arrastrar por Narancia en noches como estas, y pasaban el rato escuchando a Tupac pero Narancia ya no estaba.

Miró hacia la copa en sus manos, el vidrio veneciano del que estaba hecha tenía patrones, de modo que si la elevaba a la luz obtenía un efecto casi prismático, y estaba medio llena de jerez. Hacía diez minutos, estaba completamente llena.

 _"Esta es la número cuatro.., creo_."

Fugo dio un trago a su copa.

" _La_ _ignorancia es felicidad_ ". Estos eran días en los que preferiría tener un cociente intelectual de cien o menos. Estaba bastante seguro de que si tenía la misma inteligencia de Narancia se habría subido al bote.

 _"Porque cuando eres inteligente… es muy fácil entender las situaciones que nos rodean."_

Como una abuela enferma y su familia indiferente. " _Tu abuela está enferma_ ". Eso era fácil de comprender para una persona ordinaria, y en un niño común debía ser todo lo que necesitaba para entender el problema. Pero, un niño con una inteligencia tan grande como Pannacotta Fugo no podía parar allí. No, Fugo tendría que leer libros, investigar, observar. Y terminaría con una comprensión más parecida a la siguiente: " _Mi abuela tiene cáncer en etapa IV, lo que significa que el cáncer se ha infiltrado en los ganglios linfáticos, sufre de una metástasis, el cáncer se ha diseminado a partes distantes de su cuerpo_."

Eso era aterrador, especialmente para un niño que sabía lo que significaban todas esas palabras.

No siempre se trató de palabras. A veces podía ocurrir esta situación bastante común: El subordinado se encuentra con su Capo; el Capo de la nada dice que ha traicionado al Don lo que simboliza una muerte segura. ¿A dónde va "el subordinado" desde allí? Eso depende. Si "el subordinado" es un humano promedio, quizá siga a su pandilla hasta el final.

 _"Pero alguien acostumbrado a pensar demasiado, no arriesgaría nada mientras no piense con lentitud la situación"_

—Maldita sea. ¡Ese ejemplo se volvió demasiado biográfico!,

Fugo se alejó de esos pensamientos y volvió a mirar su bebida.

— ¿En qué estaba pensando antes de salir por esa tangente?,

 _"Correcto. Cómo el intelecto engendra infelicidad, encajo en algunas afirmaciones: si existe una línea de lógica que tomar, la tomaré. Útil para realizar estrategias u operaciones que requieren cálculos precisos, pero_ no _es útil cuando se trata de cosas como interacciones sociales normales."_

 _"Las personas se sienten incómodas cuando realizas pausas o necesitas tiempo para procesar todos los resultados posibles antes de tomar decisiones, desde reaccionar hasta insultar hasta decidir si desayunas café o algo atípico para un italiano como tortilla española y bacón."_

Pannacotta Fugo no podía ocultar bien su necesidad de pensar antes de tomar decisiones.

—..., Tal vez soy lento,

 _"Creo que todas las personas con alta inteligencia somos lentos, al igual que nos preocupamos demasiado, por exactamente las razones que he estado reflexionando durante esta noche."_

Pensó en lo agotador que a veces era mantenerse al día con una conversación, cuando su cerebro estaba corriendo sin parar para mantenerte provisto de palabras y reacciones, para finalmente decidir que no valía la pena el esfuerzo en muchas situaciones y mantenerse callado.

—Es por eso que fui un buen estratega para la pandilla, y la mano derecha de Buccellati…. Mi línea de trabajo para él era una de las pocas en las que pensar demasiado era beneficioso,

 _"Algunos de los encargos que hemos resuelto eran tan intrincados que no creo que se hubieran podido resolver si yo, u otra persona, no hubiera encontrado la única vía de deducción donde todo encajaba."_

Así que las mismas cosas que hacían a Pannacotta Fugo el estratega perfecto para la pandilla también lo hacían pésimo todo lo demás.

Por ejemplo, relaciones sociales.

" _Soy pésimo para relacionarme con otros; la mayoría de las personas no pueden o no están dispuestos a manejar mis… idiosincrasias."_

 _Y Purple Haze refleja todo eso de mí…"_

Pensar en sus defectos lo llevó de vuelta a pensar en que no pudo subir al bote.

Lo que lo llevó de vuelta a pensar en que no importaron sus advertencias, no pudo evitar que todos ellos se marcharan y lo abandonaran.

Y lo que lo llevó a pensar en que todos ellos morirían.

Con un gemido, Pannacotta Fugo tiró la copa de cristal al suelo, agarró la botella de jerez a su lado y bebió sin parar.


End file.
